


Unexpected Imports- Day 1

by xFalkenx



Series: Unexpected Imports [2]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx
Summary: Catch up with Boost, the leader of the trouble making street crew known as The Delinquent Road Hazards as he tackles a unexpected event in his life after a short lived marriage. Finding himself raising twin girls as a single father, its a new type of trouble that he and his crew will be facing as they face on the many obstacles of parenthood.
Series: Unexpected Imports [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010229
Kudos: 2





	Unexpected Imports- Day 1

**Day #1**  
  
Finding out you’re a dad can be an exciting and scary time, but at least most have 9-10 months to come to terms and get ready for the bundle or bundles to arrive. That wasn’t the case for Boost as he sat looking at his sleeping twins, he now had the duty to raise on his own. Or more to the point without their mother as he wasn’t fully alone as his three closest friends sat around the small basket, he was given them in. Rubbing his hood unsure on where to even start, the purple import gently pulled the basket closer to himself.  
  
“Wingo, do me a favor and run to the nearest gas station with a shop attached and grab some baby formula. Actually, take DJ with you and grab whatever else will be needed to last us the night at least. Snot Rod I’m going to need your help to dismantle my gym equipment so the girls can have that room.” Boost stated as he got to his treads and moved the girls to his bedroom so they at least stay asleep.  
  
DJ nodded, being less of the scatter brain between the two-and most likely being the one not getting distracted by candy, he grabbed Wingo by the spoiler and dragged him out of the house and onto the road. Wingo grumbled of course, his spoiler was one of his main features!  
  
“Yo! Yo! Yo!-Not the spoiler man! I don’t go grabbing your spoiler and dragging your ass around the place.” The multi-colored car grumbled before he righted himself as he followed the blue boombox to the nearest shop.  
  
Rolling his eyes, DJ made sure to keep an eye for the type of gas station they needed. He knew there was one around here somewhere, he just never really paid attention to the shop part. So its location was fuzzy.  
  
“You couldn’t reach my spoiler even if you tried. Hey you even looking around for this shop or not?” DJ questioned as his green companion was looking at the sky.  
  
“Yeah-yeah, just thinking. Booster boy is a dad. Hard to come to terms with ya know, like, how much is this going to change? Are all road trips cancelled or? What about the meet ups? Wait would this mean we’ll have to help him look after them and babysit? Dude. I could totally teach them how to paint and, and do crafts. Ya know like back in preschool when you make those lame necklace thingies out of uncooked pasta?” Wingo boasted as he essentially bounced alongside his friend when they came to a red light at an intersection.  
  
Watching the excitement Wingo had was refreshing, but it was clear he had no idea of the responsibility that had now just been laid on their purple friend, but not like he was facing it alone. Shaking his hood in disbelief the blue Scion focused on the job at tread. Find a 24/7 shop attached to a gas station to get baby formula, most likely grab whatever else they needed. Might even grab dinner for the four of them as well.  
  
“This is essentially going to change his entire life Wingo, mean, he’s got two extra lives to think about above his own. An seeing as they are only a few week old, road trips, car meets, he won’t be able to go on and attend. To small and mean you’ve seen some of the couples with their own kids, they can barely control one kid between two adults, Boost… Boost just has himself and two girls to control and keep an eye on. So yes as his friends we’ll help and babysit if he so requires it. He’s our bro, homie, Boost is family, which makes the girls family too” DJ remarked before getting back to their trip once the light changed.  
  
“So yes you’ll get to teach them arts and crafts” He also added before spotting the place they needed, nodding in its general direction. The two turned off and headed towards the shop before heading inside- and as expected, Wingo went straight to the candy isle. At times like this, DJ wondered how the guy had perfect teeth, but with Wingo distracted he sought out what they actually needed and let’s be honest. He had no idea what one to pick. Should he mention he had no data on his phone to do a quick internet search?  
  
“Yo. Wingo…. You got data on your phone? I think…we should of done a bit of research before we left.” He called over as he looked between two different formulas.  
  
Heading over with a packet of sour gummy worms, a packet of Doritos and sour skittles, Wingo peered at the formulas DJ held before at the ones on the shelf. Now most wouldn’t take him to be the smart one of the group; he got distracted easily, could be rather out of it or to the point, but least he read labels as he motioned his hood to a formula for a new-born.  
  
“The blue one. Top shelf. 0-6month old’s. Those are for older babes. Do you not read what’s on the label?” He questioned before he went and looked at other things that caught his eye, like some random plush green dog and pink butterfly over in the corner. Kids like fluffy things right?  
  
Frowning, DJ had a closer look at the two he held before mentally kicking himself for not reading the obvious before putting the tins he had back and getting the one Wingo pointed out, down. With formula ticked off the list he went and grabbed a basket and put the formula in there along with Wingo’s sugary treats and snacks. The soft toys though had him curious as he picked up a blue cat plush.  
  
“Well he did say, whatever else we think they’d need right? Kids love toys. Give them something to cuddle? Was thinking we also head to Pizza Hut or Wheelies to grab some take out for dinner, cause, lets face it, Boost is going to forget to eat otherwise. An I don’t want to deal with a hangry new dad”  
  
Nodding in agreement Wingo added the green dog with DJ’s blue cat. So now they had snacks for him, formula and toys for the girls, they’d grab noms on the way back. What else would they need? Light bulb moment. Looking around for a bit Wingo soon found baby bottles, the weird top things for them and pacifiers.  
  
“That should do it, just who’s paying for what? Dude the formula alone is nearly 40 bucks. I could get..20 bags of sour gummy worms for that.” Wingo whined as he had the basket shoved at his face by an annoyed looking DJ.  
  
“I’ll pay for this stuff- you pay for dinner. Sound fair?” The boom box grumbled as he fished out his card to pay for everything.  
  
Wingo nodded happily as he watched and waited for DJ to pay for everything before they left to grab dinner, which he was already planning in his head. Wheelies it be the family meal deal, with extra potato and gravy, chicken wings and of course 8 lots of dessert. Pizza hut it be 4 large pizza’s with extra toppings, 3 rolls of garlic bread and two bottles of soft drink. Nah man now he was making himself hungrier!  
  
Meanwhile back at Boost’s house, the room was blue as after both an import and a muscle car were at war with one dyno machine and one lousy bolt that wouldn’t budge. Boost had been trying before one of the girls started crying leaving the muscle of the crew to face it alone.  
  
Why was it gym equipment gave more of a work out while trying to put the things together or take them apart? Snotty glared at the bolt before again trying to get it to budge, only this time he was armed with WD-40 to which had the bolt complying even though he essentially face-planted the ground when the wrench turned. With a grunt he rightened himself as the import returned after getting the girls to settle again.  
  
“WD-40…. Works wonders……. on stubborn bolts. But I am not looking forward to putting cots together.” Snotty stated as he side glanced at Boost.  
  
Looking at Snot Rod, Boost ended up looking at the ceiling with a huff before back down at his friend. He could just imagine the horror stories of building cots, but picking one was going to be just as bad. “Makes two of us. Lets just focus on this for the time being. Though I have a feeling I’m going to have to sell it along with the rest of my equipment to cover the sudden expense lost. Might call mum and ….. get her advice and try and explain what little I know”  
  
Never did one think they would see their leader look so lost and defeated yet here the orange muscle car sat looking at just that. Even with the divorce, Boost didn’t look so lost or defeated, hurt yes but nothing like this. Focusing on the Dyno dismantlement Snot rod thought about how the others could help, as well as himself. They all had lives after all, had jobs, yet they always went to help when another needed it.  
  
“Well you’ve got us here for the weekend, so got plenty of time to baby proof the house, your mum would have great information on parenting. I know there’s forums for new parents, books, videos. Information at tread all over the place. Though I think parenting is more a thing you learn along the way… Just take it day by day, bud. You stress, the rest of us stress.” The orange muscle head stated as he took the rest of the dyno down, Boost helping out before they moved it to the side as it was the last thing to take down.  
  
As the two males moved the equipment to the shed for the time being, Boost looked around the now empty room once back inside. The carpet held imprints from the equipment, the walls were a washed out grey and-yeah those show girl posters can come down. He was however glad Snot Rod said nothing about them-Wingo would of made some smart ass comment, that much he did know. Course that also had him moving and ripping them down so the room was officially bare. Guess it would be turned pink or purple or some other colour in time. Give Wingo something to do at least.  
  
“Well that’s the room sorted, girls are still asleep and hopefully stay asleep. Will let Wingo decorate it tomorrow while I go out and figure out what else is needed-“ Boost was about to continue before he was cut off by Snot Rod correcting him over a single word.  
  
“We will go out, not just you. You’ll need more than just two cots. You’ll need more storage for two girls, toys for them, dvds, a bath for them to use, seats for ‘em, blankets and sheets, two matrices, pillows, a carrier... and that’s just what comes to mind. Not alone Booster, remember that” Maybe he knew to much about what kids need, maybe he didn’t, but when ya lived with mum and you settle and watch tv with her, ya learn stuff.

Looking and listening to what Snotty said, Boost wondered how the other two were taking this. Snot Rod was making it clear he was down for helping out, despite the lack of knowledge like himself. If he was dead honest with himself he would of figured Snotty or DJ would have been the dads of the group, they were the calmer of the four of them.  
  
“You should have been the dad, Snotty, not me. I’m not set up for this role. To much of a hot head nor do I have the patience” Boost huffed before turning and head out the room before looking around the living room.  
  
Was there a manual on baby proofing a house? Or one on where to start with parenting? Slumping on the couch, boost grabbed his tablet before he started searching the web for anything and everything he could find. Snot Rod however shook his hood and went about cleaning things up, so he was a bit of a home boy. But I mean come on, one of his best friends just had their life turned up side down, what else could he do.  
  
Ten minutes after he settled, Boost looked over at the door when it opened and DJ along with Wingo came in and of course, Wingo was the one carrying dinner. Food for himself, wasn’t something he even thought about. Yet the smell of Wheelies chicken had his stomach growling. He cleared the coffee table for Wingo to set things down before looking at DJ.  
  
“How much do I owe ya-“ Boost began before a lifted tire to stop was all he got from DJ, twice he’d been cut off tonight.  
  
“Nothing, I got ya covered bro, but I will warn ya now, baby formula is not cheap, that aside we got some baby bottles, the tops for them, pacifiers, junk for Wingo and two plushies for them. So it ain’t much but it get us by the weekend at least.”  
  
Wingo however was in his own world as he sorted the noms out for the four of them, only moving to the kitchen for plates before he sat his ass down back at the coffee table. Then the idea hit.  
  
“Dude!…we could totally have fairy tea parties!” He said eagerly before looking at the 3 sets of eyes looking at him. “What?”  
  
Shaking his hood amused, Boost place a tire to his lips. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all. But fairy tea parties, only Wingo would bring that up. “Voice down dude, otherwise your getting them settled again.”  
  
The quad of males ended up all settling down for their meal and spoke about different ideas that they could do. From house changes, different ideas on raising them, activities they could do as a group instead of their normal activities as well as when possible times were available for each to baby sit so work could still continue and be unaffected. Children were far from each of their minds a day ago, but seeing how open and optimistic and eager his friends were, Boost felt a little less stressed about being a new dad. He’d raise good kids, that he knew deep down, because as much as he and his trio of friends were trouble makers in their younger years, their friendship was as strong as anything. An it was this friendship that had him retiring for the night feeling less stressed. DJ, Snot Rod and Wingo however, passed out on the couch and the two spare beds in the guest room after Boost retired to his own.  
  
In his room the basket with his twins in settled happily in the middle of his bed before the larger male settled with them and held them close. Two little lives, two little unexpected imports into his world were now his life’s new meaning.  
  
“I may not be the most idealistic father, or father material at all…. But I’ll try my hardest to not let you down. An that’s a promise. My little Bethany and my little Jordan,” Boost purred softly before laying his hood over the basket in a protective way, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Boost/Snot Rod/DJ/Wingo owned by Disney  
> Bethany/ Jordan owned by me


End file.
